Happy Birthday Akaza Akane!
by Redline57
Summary: Akari's sister had a birthday so she got her a present. Then her sister gave her a present too.
1. Akane's Birthday

December 18th.

At the Akaza household, the party had winded down and everyone was heading to bed except for the Akaza sisters. It was Akane's birthday and her parents thought it would be fun to throw her a party. It was a small party, but some of Akari's friends were there as well, as was Chinatu's sister, Tomoko. The party was a blast, the cake was delicious, and Akane had very much appreciated the presents she had received. Her present from her little sister was especially treasured, although Akari probably could have brought the girl a pencil and Akane would have it gold plated. She had just said her goodbyes to all of the party guests, Chinatsu having to almost drag her big sister home. Akane and Akari cut some of the cake into slices for later. Akane thanked her imouto one more time and the two headed for bed. As the two walked down the hallway to their respective bedrooms, Akari stopped and turned to her sister.

"Oh, onee-chan. I got you something else. Something I didn't want anyone to see."

"Oh? Is that so." Akaza smiled with a warmth filling her heart.

"Yeah. Come into my room. Its in here." Akane gleefully followed her sister, overjoyed simply to have her little sister invite her into her room on her birthday.

"Happy birthday Onee-chan!" Akari reached under her bed and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Thank you Akari-chan." Akane's smile grew even wider.

"I made this for you!" Akane opened the package to see one of Akari's school uniforms. She nearly choked and her heart nearly stopped when she saw it. "Um, one of my friend's told me you were really fond of my outfit because it was on your bed." Akane froze at hearing that and her face blanched. "I tried to find one for you, but I couldn't. So I took one of my used ones and had a friend at school teach me to tailor it so you could fit into it." Akane's face turned red white hearing that and her heart stopped completely. _Akari-chan's outfit…in my size…so I can wear it…I can wear Akari's school uniform…one that she has worn…_ "Sorry it's not new…"Her heart engaged at full speed as she bolted over to hug Akari so fast it knocked her down.

"Ohhhhh, THANK you Akari! I love it! Thank you so much! I love you Akari! I will cherish it till the end of time."

"You're welcome onee-chan." Akane's heart raced. _Oh wow. I can't take it anymore._

"I love you, Akari-chan. Oh my goodness." Akane continued to hug her sister, partially flailing her side to side, both trying to hide her face and her tears. "You are so thoughtful. Something homemade by my Akari-chan? I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"Onee-channnn…"Akari gasped for air "I….can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Akari." She loosened her grip on the frail girl who was now gasping for breath. "I was overcome with joy because you are so sweet to me."

"Ehehe. You're embarrassing me onee-chan."

"You're just so thoughtful. Thank you Akari." Akane's mind calculated for a moment before completely releasing her sister from their hug. She sat upright next to her sister, and held her hand, looking into the girl's eyes. _I have to do this now._

"Now, imouto, I have something for you too."

"Something for me?" Akari's head turned in curiosity.

"Yes. This is something that I will only give to you. It's between us, because we are sisters and we are lucky enough to get along so well. I care for you Akari and I will always look out for you."

"Onee-chan…" Akari's face shined with happiness hearing that she mattered so much to someone. "I'm so glad I have people who care so much about me, most importantly you. You always care about me."

"You are the most important person in my life, Akari-chan."

"Onee-chan…you're embarrassing me." Akari sighed with rosy cheeks as she looked down to hide herself blushing at the praise.

"You're so cute Akarin. Now. This isn't something I share with just anyone. This is something special, something just for you, because we're sisters alright?"

"Okay!" Akari jumped in her seat with excitement. Without warning, Akane cupped her sister's face, leaned forward and kissed Akari as softly as she possibly could. She moaned very quietly, enjoying everything and anything. The feeling sent a warmth through her body, followed by a sudden shock, like a bolt of lightning, but a good feeling.

Akari on the other hand was rendered thought and speech-less. Her mind sent into overdrive, as her first thought went back to the kiss with Chinatsu. Her first instinct was to panic. Her second was why her own sister would try and hurt her the way Chinatsu did? These questions flew through the girl's mind at a million miles an hour, her mind revving at full speed. But in reality all of this panic lasted a fraction of a second. When she heard her sister's nearly mute moan, her mind went white, and her body succumbed to what was happening. By reaction, she started kissing back. This wasn't like when Chinatsu pinned her down.

This was very different. This felt warm; this felt safe. This felt, in a word, incredible. Akane was so gentle, so caring. Akari felt a warmth in her chest, as if her body was melting. In short, she enjoyed every motion, every feel, every touch of it, immensely. Akari raised her arm and pressed her hand gently onto Akane's arm, wanting to feel any way at all closer to her sister. When her sister finally pulled back, she felt another surge of heat run through her body at the thought of what happened. She opened her eyes and with rosy cheeks, looked to see her sister with the happiest look she had ever had.

"Wow."

"Y-yeah. Uh, Akari…that…" Akane had to stop and catch her breath. "That was something special just for sisters…"

"It was…really nice. Uh, t-thanks, onee-chan." Akari's blush spread to her entire face, if not her entire body, and she looked down, apprehensive about looking at her sister right now. "C-could I go to sleep now?"

"Of course Akari-chan."

"Uhm, I um…" Akari balled her fists and tried to wish her blush away, which in actuality only made it worse.

"Sure you can sleep in my bed if you'd like."

"O. O-okay. I'm...just going to go brush my teeth. I'll um, be there in a minute."

"Alright. Love you A-ka-ri!"

"L-love you too onee-chan." Akari walked uneasily into the bathroom as her sister smiled. When the door closed, Akane peeled out the door with her new present into her own room, and in a matter of seconds had everything cleaned and ready for her impromptu sleepover with her little sister. She sat on her bed with the box next to her, no top on it, as she slid her fingers over the outfit inside. _Akari's outfit specially made to fit me. Wait?! Does Akari-chan know my measurements?_ The girl fell on her side and squee'd while wrapping her arms around the box, rolling around in her bed. The door creaked open and she looked towards it.

"Onee-chan?" Akari looked at her sister, arms wrapped around the box on her bed. "I guess you really liked the uniform, huh?"

"I love the person who wears it. Ah, I mean yes. I was just pulling back the covers." Akane got into bed and smiled at her sister, waving her over. Akari's face was about to turn rosy again, so she turned off the lights and walked over to the bed slowly. She got into bed and tried to keep her distance, her mind still reeling after what happened moments ago. Akane wrapped her arm around the girl and pulled her closer, facing the girl.

"Thank you for the present, Akari." Akane smiled with a genuine caring, a caring so much that Akari could only smile, all of her apprehensions melting away. "Good night, Akari."

"Goodnight onee-chan. I hope you had a great birthday."

"It was honestly the best one of my whole life, thanks to you. I love you Akari-chan."

"I love you too onee-chan." Her older sister brushed against her as she scooted closer under the covers. "Uhm, onee-chan?"

"Hmm?"Akari, still confused, pulled the covers up to right over her nose, worried her sister could see her expression.

"C-could we do it just once more?"

"Alright, Akari-chan. Just once more it is."


	2. Bonus Chapter

The next morning Akari woke up in her sister's arms. She recalled the birthday party yesterday, and more vividly, last night. Akari was happy that her sister loved the birthday present that she worked so hard on, but she was happier about what happened after that. Her sister had kissed her, twice. She smiled at the recollection, until her mind was turned to the thought of Chinatsu. The memory of kissing her made her feel so uncomfortable. Was it because it was so sudden? Was it uncomfortable? Or maybe it was the crazy look in her eyes. Somehow, Akane never made her feel that way. Her big sister always gave her a comfortable vibe, like she would never let anything bad happen to her. But she kissed her. And that didn't feel uncomfortable at all. _That must have been it! Kissing is something that is normal for sisters._ She smiled happily at what she thought was an acceptable answer. Her thoughts were halted by a yawn and a smile appearing right next to her.

"Morning, Akari-chan." Akane turned to smile, stretching her arms.

"Good morning onee-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Akari, I had a dream about us."

"Oh? Wow, what was it like!"

"We were playing in a field. It was a beautiful sunny day and the clouds were all in shapes, like a kitty, and one was a puppy, and one was a chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?" The girl's eyes brightened.

"Mmhmm. And then we went to an amusement park!"

"Aha, wow!"

"And there were no lines so you and I could ride the water rides over and over and we had the best time."

"I'd love to do that with you onee-chan!"

"Really?" Akane blushed. "Well we will then!"

"Thanks! I love you onee-chan!"

"I love you too Akari." Akane smiled at her sister and Akari smiled back. The two shared a smile. A simply simple gesture, but it was comforting for the two of them.

"I'll go get ready for a bath." Akari pulled back the sheets and leaned forward to get out of bed. But she stopped and looked back at her smiling sister. There was a yearning inside of her to want to be closer, like the connection they shared last night. The thought did make Akari blush just a little. Wanting to feel that connection again, she decided to be a bit bolder. She leaned forward, slightly puckering her lips. She stopped short, seeing her sister wasn't thinking the same. She tried leaning forward again but stopped once more.

"He he. Akari. Did you want this?" Akane leaned forward and gently kissed Akari.

"Ah, thanks onee-chan." Akari smiled radiantly and left. Akane fell backwards, dreaming, nearly feinting. _I can't believe this is real! I'm so happy I could scream!_ The elder sister thrashed around for a few seconds, her unbridled excitement getting the better of her. Akari walked back into the room and caught the last second or two of her sister's happiness explosion.

"Onee-chan?" Akane blushed and looked over.

"A-Akari?" Akane gazed at her sister, the shock now gone and paling to her excitement. "Akari-chan?"

"Hai?"

"If you'd like you could come back to bed…with me. We could sleep in the same sheets just for a little while longer. Then we could um…kiss…some more." Akari's body froze, her face showing nothing but anxiety.

"Its okay Akari-chan. Nothing scary, just a kiss from one sister to another." Akane pursed her lips the slightest amount and smiled at the frozen girl. Their eyes looked into each other as if they could communicate with just a look, like they could read each other's mind. Akari's face turned the cutest shade of pink as her head turned down, her bangs covering her eyes and she slowly walked toward the bed and crawled in.

"Its just um…"

"Enjoyable, Akari-chan? It's okay to think so. And it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm, um, not..."

"Ah." The girl's face turned cherry red hearing that. Akane just giggled. "It's alright. Well, things can be _more_ enjoyable. Nothing scary, just kissing. Here, I can help. Lesson one." Akane smiles and turns away to lean toward a shelf, grabbing a small aluminum box. She opens it and brings a mint to her mouth, placing it on her tongue, and closes her mouth and the box. She turns and smiles at her imouto.

"Oh, can I have one? Or wait, it will get in the way of…"

"Shh. Just follow me." Akane leans close to Akari smiling and kisses her. Akari closes her eyes right away, immediately recalling last night and how nice it was. Akane opened one eye a little and closed it, smiling at the happy expression on her sister's face. But too quickly for her, Akari pulled her head back and the two opened their eyes, looking at each other smiling. Akane put the mint in the side of her mouth.

"Now Akari. I'm going to pass you the mint, okay? I want you to then take it from me."

"Ah okay." The girl put her hand out. _So cute._

"No. Like this." Akane put the mint between her teeth, smiling, she moved close to Akari and closed her mouth and kissed the girl again. Akari responded with her eyes closing and a content hum. Akane wrapped one arm around her sister's shoulder, tilted her head and opened her lips, slipping her tongue into her sister's mouth. Akari's eyes shot open, but Akane kept the girl from pulling away, one arm holding her firmly, the other using her free hand to gently cupping the girl's cheek. Akari relaxed into the touch as she felt her sister pass the mint into her mouth with her tongue. The feeling of Akane's tongue on hers suddenly made her feel like she was floating. Like the butterflies in her stomach were flying in loops. Her eyes were halfway open, vision blurred, as she wrapped both arms loosely around her sister. Akane pulled one arm back and stroked her finger down the side of Akari's face, the girl finally closing her eyes. Akane gently broke the kiss by pursing her lips together. She moved back not half an inch, whispering calmly. "Akari. Now, you give me the mint. Slide it onto my tongue with yours, okay? Softly." Akari rolled it into the side of her mouth.

"Okay" the girl whispered, eyes still closed. Akane smiled and kissed the girl gently on the lips. Akari worked the mint to between her front teeth and parted her lips gently. Akane, following suit and allowing Akari's tongue to gently brush along her own, eagerly allowed Akari in, the girl pushing the mint into her sister's mouth.

The two continued this for another minute or so before Akari needed to breathe, so she gave her sister the mint, pulled back and gasped her mouth open, eyes open and looking at her sister and whispering through heavy breaths. "Onee-chan that was…thanks onee-chan."

"You're welcome." Akane practically beamed. Akari whispered back.

"I love you, onee-chan."

"I love you too, Akari. I always will." She leaned forward kissing her sister chastely on the lips, then crunching the mint in her mouth. "Now let's go shower off."

"Okay." Akari leaned forward and kissed the girl again. "But now I need a mint."

A/N. This was a one shot, didn't expect to add any more but it happened somehow.


End file.
